King Ramsey Bolton
by antomasov
Summary: After many turmoils in the north, Ramsey Bolton escapes south with his forces and manages to take over a vacant King's Landing. His reign of terror begins.


The great hall was empty but for three men, one sitting on the stairs that lead to the throne, one sitting on the throne and one shaking nervously in front of the other two.

„Well... speak to your king!", a raven haired man sitting on the stairs commanded, smiling viciously and playing with a knife.

„My... your... highness...", grayhaired man was trembling and lowering his head. "I wish only to ask…."

"Is that how you ask your king?", dark haired man shouted. "Kneel!"

The gray-haired man kneeled all the way to the ground almost hitting the floor with his forehead.

"I… I am sorry, your grace!", he squeaked while raising his eyes to the bearded man sitting on the throne.

"I am not your king!", the bearded man shouted. "The man in front of you is your rightful king, you fool!"

"I… I…..", old man was shaking in confusion while the other two laughed.

"It is all right.", Ramsey now stood up from the stairs he was sitting on and grabbed the poor man by his shoulder. "It was but a little joke, a ruse."

"I am sorry, your grace. I did not know.."

"It is all right, now.", Ramsey's face turned serious and grim in an instant. "I said it is fine. Don't make this boring for me. What is it that you ask of your king?"

"I only ask… I beg….. your grace…..", the man was still nervously stuttering.

"Slow down, once more. " Ramsey half smiled but still looking angry in his eyes. "I will tell you only one more time. Stop with the stuttering and say what you want. If you don't, I will have you flayed. Is that understood?"

The man took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Your grace, I was sent here to ask for more provisions for the flee district."

"Sent by whom?", Ramsey asked and turned his back to the man, climbing the giant throne while his companion went down the throne stairs.

"By…. By…. By the common folk there…"

Ramsay turned around theatrically and sat on the iron throne.

"Fine!" Ramsey answered abruptly. "Small John will take 20 men and they will distribute the provisions to the flee district. Is that all?"

"Th….thank you your grace!" The poorman bowed down repeatedly.

"That will be all." Ramsey said with annoyance in his voice and watched the old man leave while bowing.

"I'm not sure we have enough provisions to be distributing around, especially to King Landing's scum!", Small John said to Ramsey while he climbed down from the throne.

Ramsey came to within an inch of Small John's face and answered: "I am the king now and the king must be benevolent. Take twenty men and gather the unrotten corpses. Make them into extra provisions."

"Certainly, your grace.", Small John answered.

The cold winter has arrived to all of Seven Kingdoms and the King's Landing saw its first snow that day. The throne room held by its big walls that could tell a thousand stories was now deserted but for one lone man that was prancing around mockingly. The Bolton guards opened the doors and entered, dragging a crying woman that was holding a baby in her arms.

"Caught stealing food, Lord Bolton. I mean… Your grace!", the soldier gulped.

Ramsey smiled and went to the soldier that had committed a verbal blunder.

"All is well.", Ramsey slapped the soldier gently a couple of times on his cheeks. "Now!"

Ramsey turned to the woman.

"Stealing food at the time of crisis. At the time of siege! A serious offense against the crown.", Ramsey teased. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I only needed a loaf of bread…. For the baby!", Woman cried. "I needed to make milk for the baby!"

Ramsey shook his head.

"No, no, no, no.", He answered. "All you had to do was come to me. Ask me for the provisions and I'd have provided. But you, instead…."

"I am sorry your grace!", woman casted herself onto Ramsey's feet. "You are the true king, I was wrong!"

This turn of events surprised Ramsey for a brief moment. Then he smiled contently.

"Get up.", He said while lowering his hand onto the woman's lips. "Do you love me? Do you love your king?"

"Yes! With all my heart!", woman answered and started kissing the ring on Ramsey's finger.

"Good.", Ramsey said. "You and the child may live. But go out and spread the word. If someone is in need of help, come to me. I am the protector of the realm now."

Woman ran out holding her baby and thanking her newfound king.

"And what are you waiting for?!", Ramsey yelled at his soldiers. "Go out and do the same. Spread the word!"

"Yes, your grace!", soldiers bowed slightly and ran out.

Ramsey shook his head and repeated to himself while laughing: "Seven kingdoms and only one king! Seven kingdoms, one king!"

He went to the throne and observed the blood stains, blood of the mad queen Cersei. This was where Jaime Lannister drew a sword through his twin sister's belly. He stopped her from burning King's Landing to the ground, and he mourned next to her when Daenerys and her courtiers entered the great hall. It was for this deed that he was spared and sent to Winterfell to assist in its defense against the dark forces as the brother of the night's watch.

"Ah, finally. Our last guest for the evening!", Ramsey exclaimed with joy as his soldiers brought him the chained and bruised half-man. "The imp! This might take a while because as you people say. The night is dark and full of terrors."

The snow laid thick as the night fell upon the King's Landing.

"I was promised to your sister, you see.", Ramsey cut an apple with his knife while Tyrion Lannister, the halfman, was strapped onto the Bolton's infamous cross.

"Ah, yes. I'm sure you would have made a lovely couple.", Tyrion responded. "A match made in heaven."

"Hmmm, funny this one!", Ramsey said to Small John who stood next to him. "I always love the wit of these southern men. Or half-men, should I say?"

"He won't be cracking jokes after tonight." Small John let out a little laugh.

"I respect you.", Ramsey came closer to Tyrion. "Not because of your sense of humor. No, but because you took quite a beating and are still holding up. I reckon, every hit from my soldier must hurt twice as much since you are, after all, a half-man."

"And you are a bastard.", Tyrion responded with a serious look.

"Hmm…I am the rightful King…."

"A bastard.", Tyrion repeated. "I know it. Small John knows it. Every man, woman and…."

Tyrion's words were stopped by a loud punch across his face.

"You were saying?", Ramsey lowered himself to be at Tyrion's face level.

"Go on! Go on and kill me already!", Tyrion shouted. "You bastard!"

"Is that what you want?", Ramsey smiled. "A quick death? From a Bolton? That would defile our very old traditions. What am I, Small John?"

"A true Bolton!"

"And?"

"A true King that Westeros needs right now!"

"And a fatherless bastard who murdered his own father.", Tyrion responded.

"My father was poisoned by his enemies, as any man will tell you." Ramsey replied.

"I know you will kill me so let me have my fun.", Tyrion said while managing to grim a slight smile. "Was the poison the knife in your hand perhaps? And his enemies the ill advised trust he put into a bastard and the said bastard donning the knife?"

"I think the dwarf is confusing his own story with my own.", Ramsey turned to Little John and smiled mockingly.

"It would seem so." Little John answered.

"I am not a kin slayer, dwarf. Unlike you.", Ramsey said slowly. "And you won't be having any more fun from this point on. The only one that will be having fun now, is me."

Ramsey slowly crept towards Tyrion while holding a knife, ready to use it.

"No, wait!" Tyrion shouted. "Wait!"

"Wait?", Ramsey mocked him and looked around. "I thought you were ready to die?"

"I lied.", Tyrion answered. "Don't you want information first?"

"Hmmm….", Ramsey tapped his chin pretending to be in deep thought. „No."

"But… that is not the way the game is played." Tyrion said. "Oh wait, I forgot. You're a madman."

"I play a different game." Ramsey answered. "It's called, which part of your body do you like least?"

As Ramsey's knife cut deep into the half-man's leg, Tyrion's screams were heard all across the Red Keep.

Morning came and snow covered King's Landing. King Ramsey Bolton walked outside with his guards and addressed the numerous crowd gathered in front of the Red Keep.

"Is any of you still hungry?", Ramsey asked while spreading his arms towards the many. "Is any of you still cold?"

"No! Long live King Ramsey!", The crowd cheered.

"I will bring you stability!" Ramsey yelled. "That the dragon queen destroyed. I will unite the seven kingdoms where the Bastard from the north wants to break them!"

"Ramsey! Ramsey!" The crowd cheered, helped by the Bolton and Umber soldiers.

"I pledge this as the protector of the realm!", Ramsey finished. "Is this the dragon bitch that burned your people?"

Soldiers led out a chained red priestess.

"Yes! Burn her!", the crowd screamed.

"She dealt with fire and so with fire she shall be dealt.", Ramsey said and smiled.

Soldiers tied the red priestess to the pyre.

"Any last words?" Ramsey asked towards the priestess as he held the torch in his hand.

"I pledge my life to the One true god."

"Good.", Ramsey said and threw the torch onto the pyre. As the fire grew, the priestess's chants turned to screams while the crowd cheered. Suddenly a huge burst of flames exploded upwards as the priestess burned to death.

Ramsey cowered for a brief moment and then quickly shook the feeling off. Soon the smokes calmed down and the crowd looked at Ramsey, waiting for his next word.

"The dragon queen and the bastard will come to reclaim your city! Will you let them?" Ramsey yelled at the crowd.

"No!", the answer was heard all across King's Landing.

"Then I order every able man or child to enlist into King's Landing army. We will show the invaders what we are made of!", Ramsey finished with the cheers from the crowd accompanying him.

"Great speech!", Small John complimented while Ramsey sat himself on the throne.

"Fools.", Ramsey answered with a grim look. "When the time comes, take the King's Landing enlisted and put them all on the front lines. We will spend them before our own men."

"Understood." Small John replied. "King Ramsey, I don't mean to sound ignorant but when the time comes, how are we going to deal with the dragons?"

"My betrothed's army got destroyed by the dragons before her lover brother killed her. I plan to use the dragons to my advantage."

"But… how is that possible?"

Ramsey slightly tapped Small John's cheek.

"My lovely Little John.", Ramsey stood up with a demented look on his face. "We won't let her use the dragons."

"I don't understand."

"Let me put it simply for you then. We don't wait for her dragons to attack us. We attack their armies as soon as they show on our doorstep and mix in with them. If she uses her dragons then, she will burn her own troops together with ours."

"I see…"

"We will send the King's Landing enlisted as the first wave. And don't worry about the dragons. They are beasts like any other. All you need….. is a big enough arrow.", Ramsey concluded while the smiths in King's Landing were finishing a special type of ballista commissioned by him. Designed to fire very large arrows into the sky.

As the water dripped from the moldy walls of Red Keep dungeons, Ramsay, holding a torch in his hand, looked at Tyrion.

"How is your leg doing? Any better?", Ramsey asked and pressed onto the imp's flayed leg.

"Arghhh….", Tyrion grunted in pain.

"Did it get infected yet?", Ramsey asked. "It will soon. We will have to cut it then."

"Why not cut my head and be done with it?", Tyrion said in gravelly voice.

"No, that is not the way the game is played.", Ramsey answered. "You mentioned you had some useful information for me, didn't you?"

"Ah yes. Information. But this game is usually played like this: I give you information and you give me something in return. Since I expect to get nothing from you except flaying and a torturous death, I am not really inclined to give you any information.", Tyrion answered.

"How about…. A quick death?" Ramsey replied with a big grin. "You get that in return. Now, tell me what you know about Dany. Or the Jon bastard. Whichever you prefer."

"A death is not really a promising offer. You can do better than that.", Tyrion said.

"It will become a promising offer soon enough.", Ramsay took out his knife. "Now, tell me what you know or I start working on your other leg."

Tyrion was contemplating any and all possibilities of escape and all seemed futile, then Ramsay started laughing

"What's so funny?", Tyrion asked.

"Soon you will be the one quarter man.", Ramsey said. "Because….

"Because you will cut off my legs. Yes.", Tyrion interrupted. "But can't we come into some other agreement? You want information, yes? I don't want to be tortured or killed. So can you think of any other offer? Anything else might come to your mind? Anything?"

"If you tell me something useful now, I promise I won't torture you today."

"That is the best you came up with?", Tyrion asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it is silly, isn't it?", Ramsey answered and put the knife on Tyrion's other leg. "Lets continue."

"No! No, wait!", Tyrion yelled. "All right, we have a deal. I will tell you something and you won't torture me today. Are we in agreement?"

"Speak!", Ramsey commanded.

"Both Dany and Jon will come here soon."

"I already know that.", Ramsey replied and started peeling some skin off of Tyrion's healthy leg.

"Ahhhh wait! But you don't know how soon!"

Ramsey stopped: "How soon?"

"They will arrive within a fortnight.", Tyrion answered.

"And how do you know that?", Ramsay asked. "You were separated from them when they rode north to fight the white walkers."

"Explaining would take too long. Just trust my word on the subject."

"Trusting someone's word was never my virtue.", Ramsay replied and put his knife on Tyrion's cheek. "At least not until that someone is ready to tell the truth. I can make you ready."

"They are coming within a fortnight and they are bringing their army with them.", Tyrion responded with desperation in his voice. "They would have rode here as soon as the word of you claiming the city got to them. They can't risk leaving an enemy behind their backs while fighting the white walkers up north."

"Makes sense.", Ramsey backed away from the dwarf. "You would have made a good general if you were a bit taller and all."

"So do I dare to assume you won't torture me tonight?"

"I am a man of my word.", Ramsey smiled wickedly. "You are spared for today. See, we can be friends, can't we?"

Tyrion responded with silence.

"I said, we can be friends, can't we?", Ramsey repeated with anger in his voice.

"We…. We certainly can.", Tyrion gulped.

"And I treat my friends well.", Ramsey gleefully replied. "I will get someone to take care of that nasty wound on your leg. We don't want to lose you to an infection, now, do we?"

Ramsey turned his back on the imp and gleefully exited the dungeon, whistling all the way to the throne room.

"How do you mean, there aren't any traitors?!", Ramsey yelled at his guard. "There aren't any upstarts, any Dany sympathizers, folk still loyal to Jon the Bastard?"

"Not any that we could find… your grace!"

"So go ahead… and find them.", Ramsey replied. He turned around in the great hall with annoyance until he casually casted himself upon the iron throne. He was now half sitting, half laying on this symbol of power.

"Bring me the first family that you can find.", Ramsey commanded.

"Yes, your grace.", Guards obeyed and left the throne room.

"Up to playing your games again, Ramsey?", Small John remarked. "Can't you wait with your…. Urges…. Until a better time?"

"Playing my games has brought both of us here. All the way to the Capitol. I didn't make you the hand of the king to question my .. hobbies.", Ramsey replied and moved closer to Small John. "Dany is coming in a few days, bringing her army and her dragons. The bastard too. Be a good John and make war preparations."

As Ramsay was saying those words, a large army was moving across the snowy land, approaching King's Landing with every step. On its head rode the whitehaired queen and a shy man clothed in black, with a valyrian sword at his side.

Ramsay's claps were heard all across the throne room.

"Excellent!", He yelled out with a wide grin. "What are your names?"

"E… Emily, your grace.", a peasant woman half kneeled in front of him.

"And yours?", Ramsey asked the poor man next to the girl.

"I am Harry."

"Just a Harry?", Ramsey asked.

"I am her husband, your grace.", the man nervously half kneeled.

"Well are you? You tell me now!", Ramsey smiled. "I have heard troubling news about you two. That you supported King Stannis."

"Never, your grace!", both the woman and man looked at each other in fear.

"But who should I trust?", Ramsey feigned confusion. "My loyal advisors, or you two?"

"We swear, we have never!"

"Then tell me, who is the rightful king?", Ramsey leaned towards the poor couple.

"You are."

"I am?"

"You are…. Your grace?", the woman added.

"Do you both love me?", Ramsey asked and the coupled answered "Yes!" momentarily.

"Then prove it!", Ramsey demanded. "Sing a song about me!"

The couple was startled but never the less made an attempt at a song glorifying king Ramsey.

"Our King… brave and bold… he threw out the bastard and….. the dragon witch… he…."

Ramsey laughed and then yelled: "Sing and dance to the song!"

The man sang clumsily while his wife made grand gestures kneeling in front of Ramsey and doing a pirouette every few moments.

Ramsey started clapping and shouting: "Bravo!"

"You two are good!", He finally said. "You have pleased your king. What reward do you want?"

"No reward your grace!", the man quickly answered.

Ramsey seemed to be in deep thought for a moment and then he finally said: "Your reward is that I will let one of you live. You both decide which one."

The couple looked at each other again until they started pleading for mercy with all their heart.

"No mercy left, I'm afraid.", Ramsay casually answered. "I only have enough mercy for one of you. Now, you decide or I'll let my dog decide for you."

"Let her live and take me.", The man finally answered.

"You are a brave man, you know that?", Ramsey said while seemingly impressed. "Not many men would do what you just did, and believe me. But I still insist on asking my dog for an opinion."

He clapped loudly two times and the guards entered the room, leading Tyrion on a leash.

"This is my new pet.", Ramsey said while taking a leash and pulling Tyrion next to the throne. "What do you think of him? He comes from a great breed, golden one. Now, tell me, Reek. Who should we spare out of these two? He is my loyal advisor, you see."

Tyrion, battered and bruised, and with a collar around his neck, looked at the poor couple trembling in fear and confusion. And he felt sorry for them, even as his own condition was less than desirable, one might say rather poor even, he felt sorry for the other two more. Because he was aware of everything, and they weren't.

"Are you asking for my true opinion?", Tyrion asked in return.

"Can you hear him bark?", Ramsey looked at the couple with demented eyes. He petted Tyrion on the head. "Bark, bark, little Reek. Bark, bark!"

"Obviously not.", Tyrion said dryly.

"Little doggy is mad, he is crying.", Ramsey petted Tyrion on the head. "You pledge yourself to me and promise your name from this day forward will be Reek and I will spare both of them."

"Why would I care about a couple of commoners?", Tyrion coldly answered.

"So, you don't care?", Ramsey smiled. "My, my, that is interesting. Usually people get sentimental but you and me, we will get along well I see."

Ramsey pulled out his knife and walked towards the couple while repeating: "We'll get along well, indeed."

"Stop!", Tyrion closed his eyes. "Spare both of them! My name is Reek, now and forever and I pledge myself to you. Satisfied?"

"It somehow doesn't sound sincere." Ramsey put a knife through the man's throat while his wife screamed. As she screamed in horror, Ramsey cut her throat as well.

"I was planning on letting her live, but her screaming… ", he said while wiping the knife off his sleeve, then he turned to Tyrion and smiled. "Too high pitched, don't you agree?"

As the guards were carrying lifeless bodies away, Tyrion asked: "Why? Why do you do this? Because it makes you feel powerful? Is that it?"

"Why do gods?", Ramsey asked in return. "Because they can. I think I liked my old Reek better anyway. Take him away."

As the cold winds of winter blew into the sails of Greyjoy's war ship, young Theon Greyjoy stood at its helm. His eyes focused on the walls of King's Landing seen in the distance.

"Greyjoy's ships on the horizon, dozen of them.", Small John reported.

"Could it be?!", Ramsey's face contorted into a wide grin. "My Theon Greyjoy has returned! My loyal Reek!"

"This is serious, Ramsey!"

"Well, go and greet them!", Ramsey ordered. "But take Theon alive and bring him to me!"

"We haven't got the ships, Ramsey!", Small John answered. "And which one of us is good at sea?"

"You do make a fine point at times.", Ramsey nodded. "See, this is why I made you the hand of the king. Take a small force and wait for them. Don't let them dock."

"That is not all.", Small John grimly responded. "The dragon bitch is on her way. She has one dragon that our surviving scouts saw. Her army will be at the walls by noon. Ten thousand strong."

"Ten thousand? One dragon?", Ramsey shook his head as if he couldn't believe those words while biting his lips. "Are they serious?"

He smiled and tapped Small John on the shoulders: "Lets go!"

A man clothed in black stood beneath the gates of King's Landing. Behind him a company of several knights, one of them ser Davos Seaworth, and even further behind, in the distance, a large force stood with the white haired queen in front.

"We meet again, bastard. Only this time, setting is a little different.", Ramsey spoke down to Jon, standing atop of the city wall.

"Not entirely different.", Jon looked up with a grim look on his face.

"Where is your army?", Ramsey asked and made a gesture with his hand. "This… don't tell me you marched all the way back here with only 10 thousand men."

"It took less before.", Jon answered.

Ramsey grinned his teeth, then he laughed as if against his will.

"I told you once already, you are good. But you didn't win that fight, that snake in the grass Baelish won it for you. Speaking of which, where is he now?"

"That is unimportant right now.", Jon answered. "What is important is…."

"What is important is you have a pathetic little army.", Ramsey interrupted him. "I'm afraid it won't be enough for this kind of siege."

"We have dragons.", Jon answered.

"Oh do you now? Or is it a dragon? My scouts reported you brought just one."

"One is enough if you knew what they can do.", Jon said calmly. "I am asking you to…."

"Are you the dragon's bitch now?", Ramsey interrupted him again. "A bitch to a dragon's bitch?"

"What my lord commander is trying to tell you, Ramsey…", Davos stepped in. "Is that the real war is being fought up north, against the white walkers! That is the reason we brought just a smaller force here."

"Poor reason.", Ramsey laughed. "Not one of you knows much about strategy. That is why I beat you so hard the first time."

"White walkers bring the army of the dead with them!", Jon continued. "Twelve thousands of undead controlled by one white walker general, and twelve white walker generals…."

"I don't care.", Ramsey said and shook his head. "I've heard the stories. To be honest, if they are true, I am not calling you liars, but if they are true then I am not happy about it. Undead sound like no fun."

Both Jon and Davos looked at each other in disbelief.

"The white walkers raise the dead!", Davos shouted. "If we kill each other here, more dead for the white walkers to raise. Even if you win, you will get overrun eventually. And the north won't hold without our help!"

"So what do you suggest?", Ramsey finally asked.

"Surrender…", Jon begun talking but was interrupted by Ramsey's loud laughs. Then he continued: "Surrender, spare your army and ours. We need every man, woman and child for the winter that is coming."

"You want me…. To surrender?", Ramsey stuttered with eyes turned wide from surprise. "And how would I be treated in that case? I murdered your brother, remember? I raped your sister."

"I am not going to lie to you.", Jon answered. "You would be executed for your crimes. But only you. Your army would join ours to fight the white walkers."

"A funny little man once said, an offer to be killed is not a very tempting one.", Ramsey smirked and added. "After much reconsideration, I am now seeing the truth in those words."

"I promise I would bear you no ill will, surrender if you care about the realm.", Jon finished.

"That promise warms my heart deeply." Ramsey mockingly put his hand across his heart and bowed.

He waved his hand and the large gates in front of Jon Snow begun to open.

"I hear what you are suggesting but let the bodies hit the ground and we'll see what's left after.", Ramsey finished then walked down the stairs while an army of ill equipped men of King's Landing charged out at Jon Snow and his company.

As Jon Snow and Davos were lost in a brief moment of shock, the waves of men charging at them made them turn their horses quickly so they can retreat back towards their army.

"Thousand silvers to whoever brings me the bastard's or the bitch's head. A lordship to whomever brings them to me alive.", Ramsey said to his loyal troops behind the wall.

"Cover!", someone yelled as the big shadow of a dragon flew over the heads of those in King's Landing. The dragon spat fire around the city, destroying houses, and unfortunate soldiers.

"Man the ballistas!", Ramsey yelled. As some soldiers ran away in panic, Ramsey grabbed one deserter and slit his throat.

"It's not the dragon you should fear!", Ramsey said to the other ones. "Man the ballistas."

"You heard him!", Small John yelled. The soldiers took upon the ballistas and aimed them to the sky.

"Whoever hits the dragon, gets a castle!", Small John yelled. "Go, dragonslayers!"

Large arrows were fired, some not reaching the dragon and some missing completely. One arrow grazed the winged beast, but not enough to pierce its skin. The dragon swooped down and grabbed one soldier and a ballista with its jaws, then flew upwards with both only to spit out the remains.

"Launch the second wave at the Dragon bitch.", Ramsey commanded to Small Jon. "Send the cavalry."

As Daenerys's and Jon's forces were battling the King's Landing enlisted, fast cavalry exited the city and split into three groups charging them. One group charged them from the middle, one from the left and one from the right flank.

"They are trying to encircle us! Fall back!", Davos shouted.

Daenerys was watching all this happen from the back rank, her eyes shifted left and right, with confusion and worry visible on her face.

"He is storming us to mix the armies. That way you can't use the dragon effectively.", Jorah Mormont said. "A clever strategy."

"What do you suggest, Jorah Stonefist?", Daenerys asked.

"Fall back and organize a spear wall, separate us from the enemy. Then send in the dragon to attack their ranks."

"Can you make it so?", Daenerys asked.

Jorah nodded and rode on his horse between the troops, giving out orders.

Ramsey cowered behind a stone bridge, only to look up and see the dragon flying away from King's Landing and towards the battlefield outside. He walked up the wall and made a dissatisfied face as he saw Jorah's plan fall into action. The dragon was now burning his back ranks while Daenerys's army held their lines.

"What is the range on these ballistas?", Ramsey asked.

"We can't reach from here!", soldier answered.

Ramsey licked his lips.

"Roll them outside!", he commanded. The soldiers looked at him in confusion. "Well, shorten the distance! Roll them out! And fire in the air until you hit that thing! GO!"

The Kings Landing remaining soldiers started to roll their siege equipment outside to get closer to the battle. Ramsey made a sharp whistle and two guards brought the chained Tyrion to him.

He held the Tyrion's leash and watched the battle with him from the city wall.

"What would be the best plan right now? For me to win this battle?", Ramsey asked.

"You expect me to help you? Give you advice?", Tyrion responded with a sharp tone.

"Yes.", Ramsey answered. "If you don't I will throw you down this wall myself."

"You can go to hell!", Tyrion replied with hate in his voice.

Ramsey stared at Tyrion for a moment with a murderous intent, then he changed his mind.

"Take him back to the cell." He ordered the guards, then he looked at Tyrion again. "After I win this battle, I will make it my personal hobby to visit you day and night."

The smile he then gave to Tyrion sent chills through the imp's spine.

"Hold the ranks!", Jorah yelled as he gripped the reins on his steed. A large cavalry force hit their infantry from the sides, breaking their formation.

"Regroup!", Jorah yelled as he drew his sword and rode into battle, charging at Small John Umber who was at the helm of Ramsey's cavalry force.

The two northmen clashed fiercely, hitting each other on their plate armors so hard that they both fell down from their horses. The first to recover was Small John, the lumber of a man, he stood up grunting and holding a battle axe firmly in his large hands.

"You will pay, Mormont!", Small John swung his battle axe but Jorah, still kneeling on the ground, blocked the blow with his sword that he held with both hands, one hand on the blade and the other on the hilt. Then he pushed SmallJohn's axe aside, using both his hands and with that momentum he got up and made a counter swing. His sword barely grazed SmallJohn's armor.

The two warriors clashed again and their weapons crossed.

"A traitor to the north!", Umber yelled and pushed Jorah back.

"Since when do the Umbers follow Boltons?", Jorah replied and took a swing but SmallJohn side stepped it.

"Since there are no Starks left!", Umber answered. "It is our time now!"

He took a giant overhead swing with his axe and Jorah used this opening to stab his sword half way through SmallJohn's plate. Small John grabbed Jorah with his massive arms and started beating him in rage while Jorah was still trying to push his sword through the plate. Punch after punch Jorah could feel his face breaking, his vision becoming cloudy and the strength in his arms giving in.

"You are the one fighting for the dragon bitch!", Small John yelled and smiled. He gave Jorah a double fist punch and grabbed his throat. "After we kill you, we are going to rape her and flay her on the main square!"

Upon hearing these words Jorah pushed Small John's hands off of his throat, he grabbed the back of Small John's head and gave his whole body a lift while kicking the sword embedded in the plate with his knee. The sword went through and the blood begun to pour out of Small John's body.

Small John Umber grabbed his wound, stuttered a few steps and finally fell down dead. Jorah fell down where he stood, and on the brink of being dead he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

The ballista arrows aimed at the dragon fell upon the battlefield, hitting both foes and allies alike, breaking the formations that Daenerys's forces tried to maintain.

Ramsey watched all this happen from his vantage point and smiled contently.

"Well, now.", Ramsey said to his messenger. "Send in the cleaning crew."

Two thousand archers and spear men marched outside running towards the battle. Behind them rolled the catapults.

"Fire at will!" , Ramsey commanded.

The archers and the catapults fired at the mixed armies, sending everyone into disarray. The arrows bounced of the Dragon's scales as the beast turned around and flew towards Ramsey's archers and ballistas in front of King's Landing.

"Drogon!", Daenerys screamed as the dragon flew at Ramsey's army by himself.

"We are losing this battle, Lord Snow!", Davos grinded his teeth while cutting down one of Bolton men. "We must retreat!"

"No!", Jon Snow responded in rage. "I will get that bastard's head if it's the last thing I do!"

"Remember what you said!", Davos grabbed his arm. "The real battle is up north! If you lose your head here, it's all for naught!"

"If I run now, how can I face the whitewalkers?" Jon Snow asked his friend. "We stand here and fight!"

He raised his sword above his head and shouted: "With me now!"

The soldiers followed him as Jon cut through the warriors of King's Landing, advancing towards the city. Davos gulped and murmured: "So be it! To the end!" Then he went after Jon.

As Jon Snow and his loyal knights approached Ramsey's archers, the winged beast already flew above them and rained down fire. One catapult, loaded with large nets instead of usual ammunition, fired its nets upwards until one caught the dragon's wing. Soon after other catapults fired their nets into the sky and the large beast was caught. Under volley of ballista arrows and nets, Drogon fell down and was now tangled and on the ground. The great beast struggled as more arrows were fired at it, unable to defend itself.

"Drogon, no!", Daenerys screamed as her dragon got its heart pierced by a ballista arrow. Drogon stopped moving and let out one final breath before closing its eyes forever.

Daenerys let out a single tear that she quickly wiped off. She rode towards battle and towards her dragon, and her soldiers followed her.

Ramsey, with his hands behind his back, smiled as he watched these things transpire. But his fortune was short lived, a messenger ran up to him and reported: "Theon's forces had breached our defensive wall. He is coming here with 500 strong."

"How did you lose the defensive position?!", Ramsey screamed. "Didn't I tell you….."

He didn't finish his sentence as the sound of Theon's marching troops interrupted him, 500 pairs of feet ran down the King's Landing square and towards the city gates.

"Storm them from behind!", Theon yelled. "Help Jon and Dany!"

A loud whistle was heard and Theon turned his head. He saw Ramsey standing on the stairs to Red Keep and looking at him. Theon felt a passing glimpse of fear, quickly replaced by iron determination.

"Go on!", he commanded. "Storm their forces from behind!"

As the other ironborn passed him, Theon stood still in the middle of his men. Then he walked towards Ramsey who waved at him smilingly and escaped into the Red Keep.

Jon Snow and Davos were in the middle of the rain of arrows and many dead men, both their own men and the enemy, when the rain stopped. Jon raised his head to see the Iron Born charging the King's Landing forces from behind.

"Now's our chance!", Jon yelled. "Charge!"

They all charged at the King's Landing together, screaming and running, in one final attempt to turn the tide.

"Oh, Reeek!", Theon could hear Ramsey's mocking voice coming from the dimly lit throne room.

"Reeeeek!", Ramsey yelled out again. "You've returned to me."

"My name is Theon Greyjoy.", Theon responded in determination while still not seeing Ramsey. He turned his head left and right while gripping his sword.

"Reek!", Ramsey's tone was now sharp and commanding. "Bow to me!"

Theon's heart almost stopped beating when he heard those words. He remembered how Ramsey tortured him and beat him until he had to obey his every command. Bowing to Ramsey more times than he could remember just to escape the punishments.

"Not anymore….", Theon muttered.

"Bow!"

Theon stopped moving for a moment.

"Don't play with me, Reek!", Ramsey continued giving out orders. "You fooled them all, didn't you? You told them you were Theon but we know what you are, don't we?"  
"I am Theon Greyjoy.", Thepn answered loudly.

"NO!", Ramsey yelled out so loud the whole throne room echoed. "We both know what you really are, don't we, Reek?"

"I.. am… Theon…", Theon stuttered in fear.

"NO!", Ramsey yelled out again. "Say your real name! Say you real name and I won't flay your fingers. I'll even give you a bath."

"I…..", Theon was so afraid he could not even finish his sentence.

"Do you know what I am going to do to you if you don't bow?", Ramsey continued. "I am going to strip you naked, tie you to a cross, and flay your fingers for nine days."

Theon almost started crying upon hearing these words but he held himself, grimacing his face while barely resisting to break down. Then Ramsey jumped out in front of him.

"If you are not going to do it yourself, I will just have to make you!", Ramsey yelled out while laughing and holding a knife in his hands.

Theon's hands were shaking from fear but he still raised his sword.

"Look at you!", Ramsey yelled and moved Theon's sword aside in a quick swipe. "You're not a prince!"

Theon stepped back and raised the sword again.

"A prince that is cowering like this?", Ramsey asked and swung Theon's sword to the side again. "You are nothing but a Reek!"

"Nothing but a freak!", Ramsey laughed a little and pushed Theon back again.

Theon started shaking uncontrollably and crying, finally breaking down. He threw down his sword and kneeled on the ground.

Now in the dimly lit Throne room of King's Landing, the hall that held so many stories, never had there been a scene such as this one. Near the throne stood Ramsey Bolton, last of his kind, and near him kneeled a crying broken man.

Ramsey smiled with a smile of pure evil and laid his hand on Theon's hair, petting him.

"Who are you?", Ramsey asked quietly.

"R….Reee…..Reeek…", Theon muttered through tears. "Please…. Forgive me!"

"I forgive you." Ramsey said calmly. "My poor old Reek. Do you love me?"

"Y…yes…. Master….", Theon answered.

"Good.", Ramsey petted Theon's cheek and turned his back on him. "I will need you to do me a favor, Ree….."

He didn't finish his thought as he felt a sharp pain going through his throat. Ramsey grabbed his throat in surprise and turned to see Theon with tears still on his face holding a bloodied knife. Ramsey tried to say something, but all he could muster was a sound of a dying man. He fell down onto the throne stairs and bled over them. Once again the throne room had turned red as the stream of blood poured below the throne. So ended the line of Bolton.

In the midst of battle a horn was heard. Both the Kings Landing soldiers and Jon Snow's raised their eyes onto the city wall upon which stood a tall thin figure. It was Theon Greyjoy that held the Bolton horn in his right, and the head of Ramsey Bolton in his left. He threw the head across the wall and among the soldiers and as it rolled down he yelled: "Your king is dead! Ramsey Bolton is dead! Stop fighting!"

Soon after, the demoralized troops of Ramsey surrendered even though their numbers were sufficient to fight on and the King's Landing was occupied by the forces of Daenerys Stormborn and Jon Snow. From that day on new legends were born, one about Ramsey the Dragonslayer, and one about Theon the slayer of the dragonslayer. Yet history did not remember what these men really were or the nature of their characters.


End file.
